the boy who never grewup
by bondgirlxn007
Summary: skylar darling is your normal teenage girl. she has two lovely sisters and a two parents who she adore. the pet nana is a second mom to her. she loves her school, her friends, and best of all telling stories. who knew one boy could change it all.


authors note: _well first of these notes will be very rare and i only intend on intrupting the story if i have something i feel is important to say. before you read my story i would like you to know that capitilization is not option to me, i don't capitilize my words but i do proof-read my work and try to spell correctly. this is one of my first stories on here and of peter pan. i do not own the book nor any other copyrighted material to peter pan. i will try my hardest to please you readers and i gladly accept reviews, both good and bad. please enjoy my spinoff story of peter pan._

"mother where did you put my pirate hat?" "skylar darling what did i tell you about telling your sisters such ridiculous stories?" my mother never understood my sastisfaction through telling extrodinary tales and seeing the reactions on peoples faces when i did, she never understood, never. i sighed and looked down it was nothing new, i looked sad she'd give me my hat then i'd go up stairs and tell susie and scarlett another tale about how hook got defeated once again by the glorious and brave peter pan. "fine sky but one day your going to relize its silly to think such things" she handed me the black embrodierd hat with the white skull and red feather. a smile lit up my face and i mumbled a 'thanks'.

i rushed around the corner and up the softly patted stairs darting into my room with the hat on my head and sword in my hand. susie and scarlett's eyes lit up, they always did when it came to another one of my tales."captin hook was through the forest searching for the lost boys hideaway.." i started swiping my carboard sword through the air. "little did he know that peter pan was near" i continued, susie squieled with enjoyment.

"ah looks likea cod fish!" scarlett exclaimed jumping down off the bed acoss from me with her little carboard dagger. "aye if it aint peter pan" i said stepping forward with my fake hook. a smug smile apeared across scarletts face and i replied with a devious one. i tried to stab scarlett with my sword but she stepped aside blocking my weapon with hers. "i will defeat you once and for all pan" i grimaced. susie was smiling. scarlett then jumped towards me but i stepped aside, we kept going back and forth making sneer remarks.

when all of a sudden a force tackled me to the ground. i looked up to see susie sitting on top of me wearing a smile bigger than her face. "and tinkerbell defeats hook!" she giggled. i laughed and pulled her off me. "i guess you beat me at my own story" scarlett smiled "we love your stories" "whats going to happen with hook?" susie asked exspense off of every word "that my sister you will have to find out tommorow now its time to rest" i exlaimed acting responisble for once. susie ran over to her bed. i headed over to mine as well shutting off the lights and kissing the top of susie and scarletts heads. "goodnite" i stated "nite" they replied.

i drifted off to unconciousness. oblivious to the fact that this would be the last tale i ever told

* * *

"sky when will we find out what happens to hook?" little susie asked slurping up her chicken noodle soup. "that will have to wait for tonight" i laughed dabbing the soup off of her face. she pouted and i just smiled. my little sister knew how to charm people. "hey how about i take you, scarlett, and nana to the park?" i suggested looking towards my mother for approval. my mom smiled in approval. "yay" susie chirped running upstairs to grab scarlett.

"make sure you're home for supper" my mother yelled as we headed out the door. nana on her lesh and scarlett and susie running ahead. the park was about a block away from our home, everything in london was local, even big ben. "guys dont go too far!" i yelled. they we're giggling and skipping. nana was even in a good mood. but i couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me

entering the park i let nana off her lesh and smiled as she pranced off towards the fields with susie and scarlett running after her. they we're skipping around and i layed down on the patted grass looking up at blue sky. i laughed as i thought of everything i saw in the clouds. "hey sky can we take nana in the woods?" scarlett yelled. i sat up and looked towards them. "keep her on the lesh and be careful" i said giving in even though i was truly worried. the woods were kind of creepy, to say the least but i knew scarlett was smart enough to be careful.

_a few hours later that day_

its been a half an hour and scarlett nor susie returned at all. i was starting to worry. i hoped off the ground and started walking to the woods. scared as anything. once entering the woods it was darker and a little chill considering the long trees covered the sun. i shivered as i called out my sisters names. "susie!" long pause and all i could hear was birds. "scarlett!" long pause still just birds. "where are you?" i sighed and sat down on the nearest log, my mother was going to kill me. i don't know what i would do if anything happened to one of them.

i've been walking for what felt like a good twenty minutes. dodging branches and leaves. i was looking everywhere losing hope. when all of a sudden i tripped over a hidded root and fell with a thud. "omph" escaped my mouth. i didn't feel like getting up, i couldn't. silence grew throughout the woods. "why me" i groaned. then it was as if someone heard me. i heard laughter, a boys laughter? "i don't think this is very funny!" i yelled probably looking like a lunitic. the laughter then grew louder.

* * *

the laughter never ceased and i was convinced that i have gone mad. there was no one around. i looked everywhere behind trees, in bushes, even under a rock! but no sign of the human anywhere! i sighed and sat down on the nearest boulder burying my face into my hands. when the laughter ceased i got worried. i was tired, hungry, stressed, my feet hurt, scared, hearing voices, and worst of all i was worried about nana, and scarlett and poor little susie shes only eight! and that's when the tears came. i was sobbing into my hands and it felt like the world was coming to an end. wind started blowing around me and trees started swaying but i ignored it nothing could be worse than losing the ones i loved.

but boy was i wrong.

"girl why are you sad?" i heard a boys voice whisper in my ear. i snapped my head up and saw a boy about my age or a year or two older sitting next to me on the boulder, he wore a green outfit that looked like it was made out of leaves, no shoes, and he had very messy shaggy blonde hair. with that i yelped and fell off the rock. i'm not very good with suprises. "who are you?" i stuttered trying to collect myself together. "peter" "peter pan" he said wearing a smirk, rather cute i must say. he held out his hand to help me up and i gradually took it. i felt a strange shock when i held onto his hand but i ignored it none the less. once i was back on my feet i started brushing the dirt off myself. then it hit me like a lightning bolt.

"did you just say you were peter pan?!" i asked astonished. that smirk apeared again and he shook his head up and down. i couldn't believe it. peter? peter pan? the hero of my stories the one i always fancied saving me. but of course i would never tell him that. my eyes lit up and i smiled. he looked at me confused. "oh sorry i forgot, im skylar, skylar darling" i formally introduced myself and held out my hand. he looked down at my hand than back at me. his expression didnt show rudeness but meer confusion. "oh you shake it" i exclaimed. he looked puzzled for a momment than grabbed my finger lightly shakeing up and down, i just laughed.

i forgot we were in the woods for a second until i heard the annoying chirp of birds again. "so peter what brings you to london?" i asked curiosly and he just smiled. he took off up in the air, over me, and apeared on the other side of me touching back down to the groud. my mouth was agape in awe, and he smirked. "well i was looking for more lost boys.." "lost boys?" i interupted him and he smiled "yes of course to bring back to neverland" "neverland?" i asked astonished "it's all real?" i said, well of course its real theres peter pan. "yes of course" he laughed. "well like i was saying"


End file.
